User talk:Agent Z
Please Leave You're highly annoying comments that have to do with nothing except Talking (Here) Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent Z page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 14:41, April 13, 2010 ... Z Agent Z? That's like me! HI! 'Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 22:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh hey wats up guys just so u know i didn't copy Agnet A's Name agent Z us a guy who works for me in my... Alternitive Story :Hmm...you just said your caps lock is broken...Abce2|''War. ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:43, April 14, 2010 (UTC) that on my laptop im on meh desktop now.powned lolz liek cheeze :Okay...NO SPAM!!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:49, April 14, 2010 (UTC) when waz i spamming :I just like saying that. And could you please use proper gammar, and not test speak? Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was talking like LOLCATZ have you ever seen that website? :Can you please not disrupt things? Like the Welcome Template? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know what the welcome template is :Hmm...maybe if it's called the Welcome Template, maybe it's a Welcome Template.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 21:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh!!!! i thought it was that thing u can put a picture on and it says attribute gaurdian bakugan and stuff i didnt know how to do that :Your blocked for three days. Don't say I didn't warn you....Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 15:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Best Song Ever http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrZQIayUnbA this is really funny Abce2 what do u mean how am i blocked?!?! :You can't edit any pages beside this.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 19:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Wy am i blocked i just wanted to know how to get a picture..... :No, I you messed up the Welcome Template. Again.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 19:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know my way around Wiki I've had this account for 3 days! :Well, I was hoping that you can read pages and have enough common sense to not do the same thing again, but oh well.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I was trying to get tht thing that said like Gaurdian bakugan and u can put a picture and ur attribte and ill delete the welcome template thing :Just wait out your block, okay, and don't touch another Template, please.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok fine.... and can you tell me how to do that? Ask Rec, later.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no blackmailing people... I=( Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 20:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Who did i blackmail??? Abce2 Can i send someone a private message? ANSSWER!!! guys please answer and By the Way the Pyrus page is screwed up ok It's called infobox character--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks BlazeCannon :) :... Um ...? HI AGENT Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI AGENT Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is E-mail Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What is email Hyena12? Missed you! I talked to a few people while I waited for you to come back, but I ended up practically falling asleep, so I logged off. I had so much more to tell you! ha ha I don't want to bore you with my trivial knowledge - there are a lot better brawlers out there than me. But if there is something you want to know, let me know. I will see if I have the answer or know who would. Take care Z! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 04:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I think it was about the same time here when I finally called it a night. I should have closer to midnight, but what's 2am between friends? Hope you had a great night and a great day/weekend coming up! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 15:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The other "M" - Michigan. We are in the same time zone. TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 17:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) 400 for the ones I entered, and I am sure I have at least one around that in each attribute. Is that what you mean? TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 20:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Scot Pilgram I haven't seen it yet because of the Holiday! Rise again Destiny End Dragoon." 13:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) 12 I am 12 Birds of a feather flock together! 13:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) No one No one ever notices it! Birds of a feather flock together! 14:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know! I don't know! Birds of a feather flock together! 15:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HEY HATER!!!!!!!! []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 15:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I might! Yeah Maybe. Birds of a feather flock together! 15:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) That wasn't Metal. Because Metal has no Rap in it. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 15:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) No Nope not yet and hey T.S Bro! Birds of a feather flock together! 15:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I like it Fused. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 15:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Whatever...... BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D The Warrior Empire dislikes strangers!!! 16:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ... Hey, i seen a Gold F.R. yesterday. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Fear Ripper. Some kid had it sealed. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Huh, Swayther... I hate it. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I hate it because it's unoriginal. I see it in almost every Transformer and Mecha so far. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ...for that we have Destrakon and Razoid. But only time will tell. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Z try to guess what is that: ن[[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer:]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 18:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) An arabic letter Arabic is the language we usually use in Egypt [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 18:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Probably never تقريبا ابدا [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 18:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yup and do you understand that phrase i wrote beside the Probably never messege? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Exactly so are you mad because Egypt doesn't have BD? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe all of them and i will help you get you a new Avatar For the channal and i will sub [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) What Should i make a vid about? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Bye [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HI! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Can you put in your sig a link to your talk page? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) So do it Like my new sig? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) check out some of my Stupid collection on my user page [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) And this silly gear? i think it is stupid [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you know where is EYGPT? plus the 1$ makes about 5 L.E (L.E is Egypt's type of money) [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by ??? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:31, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Go check it [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What a brilliant idea! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll Brawl. You on BD. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm YOU didn't say anything. 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|ZOOBLES-GASP! 20:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) no why would you think that--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) no but i like Cloud --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ok that was disturbing but funny--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) because I have episode articles to edit thAT TAKES A WHILE TO DO BATTLES STEP BY STEP. I Liked the video I need your help--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply Nah not really, I know you may hate me for this but I do not like BD. Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 02:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you and T.S battle? Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep!.To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 02:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Nope. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 02:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the offer Sure, I'll meet you on BD. Bendo14: I have a pet hydra, and I'm not afraid to use it. I'll be there in about 10 minutes, I am brawling someone right now. I can't be a full-on trainer, but, I might be able to help. Yeah, I can help with that. Sorry, and, my sig isn't working well right now, my apologies for that. Ok, and, enough with the hammers, I almost blacked out. Agent Z Please change your sig. You need to remove the first word. This is Abce2, check my IP userpage, and look who wrotw it if you dont belive me. 03:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Please change it....Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 13:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Questions Hey Agent Z, why is there Agent Z and Agent A? How did you insert a picture into your signature? Please Reply on my talk page. Thanks! DarkusAlpha (talk) 03:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I want this image in my signature. DarkusAlpha (talk) 15:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I need help I need help putting userboxes on my page. PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! I have quite a few things I want to put in userboxes. PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! *This users favorite video game series ae The Legend of Zelda, Mario and Pokemon. *This user is a fan of Chuggaaconroy *This user hates Spinmaster for not realeasing MAC Spider, Farbros and Helios MK2 These are just a few Thanks AgentZ! PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! Picture Z, about the picture of mine on the main page, T.S said I could put it there! Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 17:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Z! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :]] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'''If you want to see the daylight again! ]] 17:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply Show me where he's fighting it.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:35, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Where?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Agent Z Please don't use the word that starts with a "d". I'm not sure you know what it means...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Where, I don't see it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, so not anymore...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::How did i come up in the conversation??? HMM??? Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 00:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry if I stepped on any toes. TC - "Nothing on earth is so well suited to make the sad merry, the merry sad, to give courage to the despairing, to make the proud humble, to lessen envy and hate, as music." Martin Luther King Jr. (talk) 14:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply Not now.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Z! Lazer here! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :]] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'''If you want to see the daylight again! ]] 14:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) and...WHAT THE HECK IS THE POWER OF ROCK?! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) The Power of rock is AWESOMENESS!!!!! Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR SOUL!!!!!! 15:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Z! wasup? i've got a new sig! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 14:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) No prob like my new sig?and good luck at battles on BD [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 14:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok bye! sorry for annoying you [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 14:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok and BRB i have to have lunch (5:23 pm here) [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 14:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Just too easy Sorry I keep teasing you. I think it is because you actually listened to my diatribe in Dimensions a few nights ago. Anyone willing to listen to me for that long must have something wrong with them! (Kidding - I think you are great!) TC - "Nothing on earth is so well suited to make the sad merry, the merry sad, to give courage to the despairing, to make the proud humble, to lessen envy and hate, as music." Martin Luther King Jr. (talk) 14:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Dragonoid Colossus. I never saw episode 15. It's should be maybe in the preview of 16. DarkusAlpha (talk) 14:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed it's only the hub. DarkusAlpha (talk) 14:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ITS THAT ONE OMG!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Bz-SD16nIk DarkusAlpha (talk) 14:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Where are you-uuuu-uuu I just got onto Dimensions to see your progress and you aren't there. Guess you knew I was coming? :) TC - "Nothing on earth is so well suited to make the sad merry, the merry sad, to give courage to the despairing, to make the proud humble, to lessen envy and hate, as music." Martin Luther King Jr. (talk) 14:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) (burb!) that gives an energy boost! YUMMY! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 14:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello? are you online? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 15:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) so do you have time for a chat or you're doing stuff that i don't know on BD? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 16:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ok [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 16:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) yes Yes please, can you teach me how oh wise and powerful Master Z??? Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR ALLEGIANCE!!!!!! 03:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Master... Rice? Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR ALLEGIANCE!!!!!! 03:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) My family and I eat about 3 cups of rice a week, we LOVE rice. And how do I add a logo Master Yoda?? Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR ALLEGIANCE!!!!!! 03:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Wazzup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Maller is Jim Carey. 13:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Changed my pic and just remembered I changed my sig yesterday. --Recgameboy | Maller is Jim Carey. 13:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) IDK I couldn't use what I wanted. --Recgameboy | Maller is Jim Carey. 13:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) This was gonna be my pic. --Recgameboy | Maller is Jim Carey. 13:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Dude......... You left me alone in to your blog!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Without saying anything....... (SOB!)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye, i have to go...... The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 16:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Agent Z I don't think you know what the word "d ou ch e" means...email me if you want to know...but just stop saying it... BD Do you have a BD account? Justinator119 14:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wanna brawl there? I've got weak Bakugan, but they're cool. I need some help If I read the changes to my blog correctly, I think you changed it to comments being closed. I can understand that once again the comments got out of control, but I don't have any way to stop that from happening, or correcting it once it has. Is there some control I don't know about that will allow me to hide or delete comments from my blogs? I do all I can to keep things on topic, but it all seems to happen after I have logged off for the night and when I log in for the day. I am not sure who else to go to, so please advise if there is someone else I should be addressing. Thank you in advance. Cheers! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 15:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot. I appreciate your help. I am trying to find a way to get through this without it being taxing on the administrators. TC HI Z! are you on? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 18:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) my real name is in the name of email... ericsplanet@mac.com DarkusAlpha (talk) 00:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Just put |250px next to the pic. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 13:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Not seeing it. I don't see that my blog was unlocked or that any comments were hidden or deleted. I don't think I am seeing a cached version of the page, so can you check if your changes took effect? Thanks a lot Z. TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 15:06, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Z! wasup? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 17:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey Agent Z, my friend. How do you make pictures like this? I've asked Twinstar, but he hasn't logged in in no telling how long. I just want to know so I can be helpful to theis Wiki more. Erimal|Erimal superior, vandalisers inferior! 01:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but how do you make there be no background? Erimal|Erimal superior, vandalisers inferior! 02:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You know, make it blend in with the background color of the page. ::I mean, how do you have both of them to crop? Nevermine the comment above. Erimal|Erimal superior, vandalisers inferior! 02:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::This is what I mean Except without the background. Erimal|Erimal superior, vandalisers inferior! 02:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes! That is what I mean. Erimal|Erimal superior, vandalisers inferior! 02:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just wanted to know so I can help out more by adding that kind of photos. Erimal|Erimal superior, vandalisers inferior! 02:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well how did you make those pics on that blog of yours. -_-" Erimal|Erimal superior, vandalisers inferior! 02:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh. Maybe I should ask Abce2. But I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. (YAWN!) I'll ask him tomorrow. But anyway, seeya tomorrow! And I'm out! Erimal|Erimal superior, vandalisers inferior! 02:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi. Bendo14: PHOS!! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ANOTHER LYTHIRUS?!?!? 02:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) (Rips up Zenet picture) You were saying?????? Bendo14: PHOS!! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ANOTHER LYTHIRUS?!?!? 02:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) He seems nice to me. Bendo14: PHOS!! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ANOTHER LYTHIRUS?!?!? 02:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, forgot that. Bendo14: PHOS!! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ANOTHER LYTHIRUS?!?!? 02:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) At least you get to go to parties. I NEVER get to go to one...Bendo14: PHOS!! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ANOTHER LYTHIRUS?!?!? 02:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The thing closest to a party for me coming up is a wedding...(my cousin's)Bendo14: PHOS!! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ANOTHER LYTHIRUS?!?!? 03:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I gotta go. Later. Bendo14: PHOS!! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ANOTHER LYTHIRUS?!?!? 03:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 08:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) i guess i am the SANE twin in this situation. Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 01:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) -_-" And you're the chick magnet. HISS! Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 01:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC) -_-" And Sarah ... Sarah destroys us all if we annoy her. Totally worth it though. Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 01:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 01:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC)]] You may have to wait a bit. I only have 10 dollars, and i have to get to a TRU anyway. The nearest one is an hour and a half. But i promise you, the exokor code will be yours. Wait, do you have the code to the Bakugan Wiki Youtube account? If so, when i get it, i could use a camera and make a review/take pics and put it on there. Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 01:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Z!!!!! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer']] The deadly [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Black hole!' ]] 13:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll look for someting to edit too [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer']] The deadly [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Black hole!' ]] 13:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I got a new sig! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]] 14:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Wanna go to RTW? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]] 14:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Why? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]] 14:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) you just HAD To say Michigan time. I LIVE IN NORTH CAROLINA! Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 14:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) and i am so mad [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]] 14:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) -_-" They are half a country apart, Z. HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT? that says SO much about you. Now we start [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Operation Ground ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Pound.]] 14:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I won't interrupt your chat with AOH so i can be found on the Bakugan projects wiki and the RTW [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]] 14:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) More userboxes I have 3 more user boxes if you could help add them I would GREATLY appreciate it *This user thinks Apexeon is awesome. *This user rocks at Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Link to a pic http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl) *This user is a fan of Stupid Mario Bros. If you could help me please leave message on my talk page. if not thats fine to. PokemasterLink| Leave me be, or Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno! BD Tourney Please state your main BD team for the tourney on my blog. BAKUGAN FOREVER Hey, I never did anything to yuo, yet you make nasty comments to/about me, you mess with my comments, and more. Then why would you try and friend me on YouTube. Your just so . . . UGH. Steelearth|SHERLOCK!|Fluffy Kittens. O_o. Hey Just leave message on my talk page to help me make a sig. PokemasterLink| Leave me be, or Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno! I don't understand. and its PK Techno not PK Thunder. PokemasterLink| Leave me be, or Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno! Like this PokemasterLink[[User Talk: PokemasterLink|'Leave me be or']] Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno One thing, can you chang Thunder to Techno?